An ability to assess the risk levels associated with various lenders, and consumers who deal with those lenders, could allow other entities to better manage their risk. In addition, risk level data could allow a financial institution (such as a credit company, lender or any consumer services companies) to better target potential prospects and identify any opportunities to increase consumer transaction volumes, without an undue increase in the risk of defaults. Better assessing risk, in turn, may increase a financial institution's revenues, primarily in the form of an increase in transaction fees and interest payments received. Consequently, a consumer model that can accurately estimate risk of default by lender is often of paramount interest to many financial institutions and other consumer services companies. To serve these purposes, a consumer model that can accurately estimate consumer spending capacity for consumers associated with a particular lender is of typically of paramount interest to many financial institutions and other consumer services companies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and a system for modeling a risk level associated with a particular lender that addresses certain problems of existing technologies. There is also a need for a method and system for predicting consumer spend associated with a particular lender that addresses certain problems of existing technologies.